El doncel perfecto
by Akemii Fullbuster
Summary: Gray es secuestrado por una misteriosa persona que busca obtener algo en especial del azabache sin que este sepa al respecto ¿Qué es lo que buscan de él? OCxGrayuke!
1. Chapter 1

Gray se encontraba regresando de un pesado trabajo cuando sintió un pinchazo en el cuello, miró hacia su hombro y se encontró con un dardo incrustado en su cuello. Trato de quitárselo pero el efecto del dardo fue casi instantáneo y el azabache calló inconsciente a mitad del bosque.

Gray no se había percatado de que un grupo de hombres lo había estado observado desde mucho antes de que entrara al pueblo donde le habían pedido destruir un grupo de monstruos que habían estado causando destrozos.

Los hombres lo habían seguido desde entonces y en un descuido habían aprovechado para dejarle inconsciente.

Cuando Gray despertó se encontraba en una brillante habitación blanca, tenía puesto un collar de metal que le impedía usar su magia y estaba atado de pies y manos en una especie de mesa acolchonada.

Miró alrededor de él y observo a varios hombres caminando cerca moviendo objetos de un lugar a otro, observándolo y tomando notas. Uno de ellos un hombre alto, fornido, de piel clara, cabello rojo obscuro y ojos dorados se le acercó y le sonrío amablemente.

Makoto: Hola jovencito mucho gusto, lamento mucho que tengamos que conocernos en estas circunstancias pero realmente estaba comenzando a perder la esperanza de encontrar al perfecto hasta que te vi.

Gray: ¿Quién eres? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Makoto: Oh pero si es verdad que torpe de mi parte, mi nombre es Makoto Inoue y tu mi hermoso jovencito eres un doncel y podrías ser el doncel perfecto que llevo buscando desde hace 3 años.

Gray: ¿Doncel? ¿Qué es un doncel?

Makoto: Me sorprende un poco que no lo sepas siendo que eres uno pero te lo explicare. Veamos… un doncel es un jovencito que puede crear vida en su interior y esa vida se vuelve una personita 9 meses después.

Gray: ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Eso es imposible!

Makoto: A decir verdad no lo es y lo sabrás con el tiempo. Ahora tengo que hacerte unas pequeñas pruebas solo para asegurarme de que realmente seas el doncel que necesito para tener a mi heredero. Disculpa si esto te molesta un poco.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo el hombre tomo una jeringa con un líquido rosado y se la inyecto en el vientre. Gray al instante comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se ponía ligeramente cálido y como se ponía más sensible y relajado.

Makoto se acercó a Gray y comenzó a observarlo detalladamente acercándose y tocándolo. Primero vio sus ojos y sus labios tocándolos suavemente haciendo que Gray sintiera un ligero cosquilleo.

Makoto: El rosado de tus mejillas se ve bastante saludable y ciertamente adorable, esos ojos valla, son hermosos espero que nuestro pequeño los saqué.

El mayor continúo con su inspección bajando su vista y sus dedos al pecho del azabache, donde comenzó a tocar suavemente las tetillas de este provocando que Gray, sin que pudiera evitarlo, soltara varios gemidos y jadeos de placer.

Makoto: Bastante sensible, es perfecto significa que serás muy bueno en producir alimento para el bebé y en amamantarlo.

Gray se sonrojó ante lo dicho y al sentir aún los dedos acariciando sus muy erectos pezones que no dejaban de producirle descargas placenteras. Makoto entonces con cuidado retiro sus dedos de su pecho y siguió bajándolos por su abdomen.

Makoto: Bastante firme pero suave al tacto además tiene la distancia perfecta y la piel es suficientemente elástica, perfecto. Ahora veamos el canal de parto.

Sin decir más el hombre retiro su mano de su abdomen y fue hacia una mesita de donde tomó un par de guantes y una pequeña botella de líquido transparente.

El hombre tomó con cuidado sus piernas y las flexiono separándolas ayudándose de las cadenas para mantenerlas en esa posición. Gray no entendía por qué su cuerpo no reaccionaba y no se resistía a los toques del hombre.

Makoto: Disculpa si esto se siente un poco frió es para evitar lastimarte no dolerá, lo prometo.

Gray no entendió lo que decía ese hombre y solo lo observo ponerse los guantes y verter una especie de gel en sus dedos cubiertos. No entendió lo que sucedía hasta que sintió algo frió, duro y viscoso abrirse paso en ese lugar íntimo que nadie debía tocar.

Gray: ¡¿Q-QUÉ HACES?!

Makoto: Revisando tu canal de parto, te lo dije. Se siente bastante estrecho, te dolerá al momento de parir sino lo vamos ensanchando en el embarazo. Aparte de eso está bastante saludable. Definitivamente eres el doncel que estaba buscando.

Gray no sabía ni que decir, ese hombre estaba loco y no solo eso lo había profanado, había tocado su parte más íntima y prohibida y lo peor de todo es que su cuerpo no había hecho nada para resistirse.

Makoto: Bien seguiré preparándote con cuidado no quiero lastimarte cuando este inseminándote.

Gray: I-Insemi… ¿Qué?

Makoto: Bueno no creerás que hice todas estas pruebas por nada. Ahora que sé que eres el doncel perfecto pienso embarazarte. Haré lo posible por que te sientas a gusto.

El pelirrojo introdujo otro dedo en la estrecha entrada del azabache sacándole un par de gemidos y a los pocos momentos introdujo un tercero, moviendo los tres dígitos en su interior.

Gray no podía sentirse más avergonzado ya que no solo estaba permitiéndolo sino que estaba gimiendo al sentirlo. Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse caliente y un ligero cosquilleo placentero se sentía en su vientre cada vez que aquellos dedos se movían en su interior.

El hombre siguió preparándolo hasta que estuvo seguro de que el chico estaba lo suficientemente relajado y dilatado para poder entrar. Con mucho cuidado retiro sus dedos de la cavidad del menor y se unto lubricante en el miembro.

Separó un poco más las piernas del azabache y despacio con mucha suavidad comenzó a introducir su miembro en el rosado canal que poco a poco le iba permitiendo adentrarse. Gray comenzó a gemir más alto al sentir la intromisión en su cuerpo.

Debido al mar de nuevas sensaciones para el azabache este no hacía más que sentir y expresar con sus gemidos y movimientos lo que sentía. Su mente se encontraba completamente en blanco únicamente dejándose llevar por lo que sentía.

El pelirrojo le sonrió y una vez completamente dentro comenzó el suave vaivén con sus cadenas que poco a poco comenzó a tomar velocidad y en poco tiempo topo con la próstata de Gray haciéndole chillar de placer una y otra vez.

El hombre le tomó por la cadera con una mano mientras con la otra masajeaba suavemente el erecto miembro del azabache. Al poco tiempo aumentando un poco el ritmo, el hombre se corrió en el interior de Gray llenándolo por completo y haciendo que este se corriera en su vientre.

Makoto se quedó en esa posición durante varios minutos observando como poco a poco la respiración del mago de hielo se iba tranquilizando y como su cuerpo se adormecía. El hombre entonces se separó con cuidado sacando su miembro con lentitud.

Después se acercó nuevamente al escritorio tomo un pañuelo y se limpió, tomó otra jeringa esta vez con líquido azul y se la inyecto a Gray en el cuello. El azabache al instante se sintió terriblemente cansado y se dejó llevar por el sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Gray despertó nuevamente estaba en una cómoda cama cubierto por unas suaves y finas sabanas. El azabache miró a su alrededor esta vez se encontraba en una habitación color azul claro.

La habitación tenía pocos muebles pero todos se veían bastante finos y costosos. Había un librero lleno de libros de varios tamaños, colores y grosores, había una mesa con cuatro sillas, un par de sillones y un armario.

Todo esto de manera color caoba brillante y además estaba la amplia cama en donde se encontraba que tenía al lado una mesita de noche con una lámpara y un vaso con agua.

La habitación estaba completamente alfombrada y no tenía ventanas pero había dos puertas caobas una en frente de él y otra a su derecha.

Gray se levantó y se dirigió primero a la puerta que estaba a su derecha al abrirla dio con un amplio baño que tenía un lavamanos, un inodoro, un mueble con varios objetos de aseo personal y una tina grande con regadera en la parte de arriba.

Algo que le llamo la atención es que además de la ausencia de ventanas tampoco había visto un solo espejo en la habitación y ahora que lo veía el vaso de la mesita era de plástico.

Caminó hacia la otra puerta e intentó abrirla pero esta no giro lo que significaba que estaba cerrada con seguro, seguramente era la puerta de salida de la habitación.

Siguió explorando el cuarto y abriendo el armario se encontró con varios kimonos y algunas toallas. Los kimonos eran de colores claros y la mayoría estaban adornados con flores o patrones típicos japoneses.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba desnudo el mismo estaba usando en ese instante uno de esos kimonos, le llegaba hasta el tobillo y era color verde con flores doradas bordadas. El cinto y los bordes eran blancos y debajo de este no tenía nada más puesto.

También olía diferente como si recién se hubiera bañado pero no con su usual champú sino con uno con un aroma bastante suave a vainilla. También notó que aún tenía el collar metálico que le impedía usar su magia en el cuello.

Intento quitárselo en vano y al darse cuenta de que era imposible quitárselo por si solo dejó de tratar. Comenzó entonces a caminar hacia el librero. Tomó un par de libros al parecer había de todo ficción, comedia, romance, suspenso, terror, etc.

Sintiéndose extrañamente tranquilo en aquel lugar optó por tomar un libro y comenzar a hojearlo mientras esperaba a que alguien llegara porque suponía que no iban a dejarlo ahí encerrado sin comida.

Pasaron quizás un par de horas cuando escuchó cómo se abría la puerta y miró hacia el frente. El hombre pelirrojo entro en la habitación sonriéndole mientras cargaba una bandeja grande con varios platos y algunos vasos.

Makoto: Hola mi querido doncel ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes hambre? Te traje varias cosas puedes elegir lo que gustes o si no te gusta dime que se te antoja y te lo traeré.

Gray: ¿Por qué estas siendo amable conmigo?

Makoto: Pues porque eres muy importante para mí. Tengo mucho que explicarte pero ya tendremos tiempo ahora come un poco y descansa.

Gray lo miró con desconfianza mientras le daba un vistazo a la charola realmente todo se veía delicioso pero el mago de hielo dudaba un poco si comer algo ya que temía que lo drogaran de nuevo.

Makoto: Descuida la comida está bien.

Y como leyendo los pensamientos del azabache tomó una cuchara y probó varias cosas mostrándole al azabache que no tenía nada que temer. Después le acercó nuevamente la charola sonriéndole con amabilidad.

Gray se sentía bastante confundido a pesar de que este hombre se veía bastante gentil y parecía buena persona lo había secuestrado y tomado su virginidad sin su consentimiento.

No estaba muy seguro de decir que lo había violado ya que aunque había sido sin su permiso no lo había lastimado y aunque quisiera negarlo al menos su cuerpo lo había disfrutado. Realmente no entendía el propósito el hombre frente a él.

Dejando sus pensamientos momentáneamente al lado tomó una cuchara y probó uno de los platos la mayoría no se veían como algo conocido y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo sabrían pero mentiría si dijera que no se veían bastante apetitosos.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta al probar el contenido del primer plato. ¡Estaba delicioso! No sabía que era y no le importaba pero estaba muy bueno, probó otro plato y otro, todos estaban tan ricos que no podía para de comer.

Makoto soltó una risita al ver al mago de hielo comer tan emocionadamente y se preguntó internamente que clase de cosas solía comer ese chico para reaccionar tan alegremente ante esos platillos que para él eran muy comunes.

Gray terminó en poco tiempo dejando la mayoría de los platos vacíos y bebiendo el contenido de casi todos los vasos. Ninguno estaba alcoholizado y sabían dulces e incluso podría arriesgarse a decir que varios estaban hechos de frutas naturales.

Makoto: Me alegro mucho de que hayas disfrutado de la comida ¿Quieres algo más?

Gray: Eh… no supongo.

Makoto: Muy bien, por cierto discúlpame pero ni siquiera te he preguntado tu nombre ¿Podrías decirme, cómo puedo llamarte?

Gray: Hmmmm… Mi nombre es Gray, Gray Fullbuster

Makoto: Valla que nombre tan espectacular realmente te queda muy bien. Bueno a mi puedes decirme Makoto.

Gray: Si, claro… ¿Te molestaría decirme porque me secuestraste y me mantienes aquí encerrado?

Makoto: Bueno primero que nada permíteme disculparme nuevamente por todo esto, mi intención no era tomarte por la fuerza ni obligarte de ninguna manera, pero veras a estas alturas ya no tengo muchas opciones y estoy un poco desesperado.

Gray: ¿Por qué?

Makoto: Es una historia muy larga. Ponte cómodo esto tomara algo de tiempo.

**************************************Makoto POV*************************************

Mi nombre completo como te había dicho anteriormente es Makoto Inoue y soy el príncipe heredero del reino de Prunus se supone que yo heredaría el reino en cuánto cumpliera los 21 pero mi padre, el actual rey, me ha puesto una condición para poder heredarlo y un límite de tiempo.

La condición es que antes de cumplir los 25 debo tener un heredero o al menos estar en espera de uno, sino es así el trono pasara a manos de mi hermano menor. Y ese es el verdadero problema, a mi hermano Yamato no le interesa ser rey.

El piensa vender nuestro reino a un hombre llamado Ryuto, ese hombre es realmente malvado un completo tirano que destrozara por completo al pueblo. Yo no pienso dejar que eso suceda pues muchos de los aldeanos son mis amigos y los conozco desde que era un niño.

Es por eso que llevo 3 años buscando a un doncel que pueda tener a un poderoso hijo mío. Debe ser un doncel ya que esa es la tradición de nuestro reino. Y no había tenido suerte en encontrar uno bueno hasta que te conocí.

Antes de ti los donceles con los que me había topado o estaban tomados y eran pareja de alguien o eran bastante frágiles y débiles y podían tener embarazos riesgosos con alta posibilidad de aborto.

Es por eso que en cuanto te encontré a ti no pude esperar más. Pronto cumpliré la edad límite y no puedo seguir buscando más donceles ni arriesgarme a tomar uno que no pueda tener un hijo. Para eso fueron las pruebas que te hicimos, para asegurar que todo será seguro.

Lamento en verdad no haberte pedido permiso y estarte usando de esta manera sin tomar en cuenta tu opinión pero eres mi última esperanza y no podía arriesgarme a que te negaras. Lo siento mucho.

Al terminar su historia Makoto se veía bastante triste y Gray pudo notar durante toda su narración que decía la verdad, sus ojos se veían sinceros y realmente se le veía preocupado y arrepentido.

Gray: Vale pero ¿Cómo supiste que yo soy un am… eso?

Makoto: ¿Un doncel? Es por esto.

Makoto sacó de debajo de su camisa un collar plateado con una gema colgando de este, dicha gema estaba brillando fuertemente de un tono azul y parecía brillar aún más cuando se lo acercaba.

Makoto: Está es una gema familiar creada por una bruja especialmente para detectar donceles, cómo puedes ver cuando uno está cerca la gema brilla de esta manera.

Gray: ¿Y estas seguro de que funciona?

Makoto: Bueno lleva generaciones en mi familia y nunca ha fallado además de que hay otras pruebas, que claro también te hicimos, para poder confirmarlo.

Gray: Entonces… es seguro que soy… eso que dices…

Makoto: Si y eres el más fuerte y hermoso que he visto en mi vida, incluso más que mi papá seguro te agradara.

Gray: Er… entonces si entendí bien tú tienes… t-tu sabes dos… am… ¿dos padres?

Makoto: Si, así ha sido desde hace muchas generaciones, de donde vengo no es algo tan extraño aunque en general los donceles son bastante escasos.

Gray: Entiendo… creo.

Makoto: Bueno debo ir a atender algunos asuntos del reino, descansa y si necesitas algo llámame con esto.

El pelirrojo puso en la mano de Gray una pequeña lacrima purpura. Gray la miró extrañado pero simplemente asintió, cada vez se sentía más extraño y confundido y tenía muchas cosas que pensar.


	3. Chapter 3

Gray despertó y nuevamente se encontró en esa lujosa habitación, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí pero estaba seguro de que al menos habría pasado ya una semana o un poco más.

En ese tiempo ya había tenido la oportunidad de terminar de leer uno de los libros, trataba sobre un mundo post apocalíptico donde un demente hacia juegos de muerte con las personas de unos poblados.

Makoto le había contado que el presidente de ese libro de alguna manera le recordaba a Ryuto, el sujeto que quería tomar su reino y estaba seguro de que haría cosas incluso peores que el hombre del libro.

Gray al pensarlo comprendió completamente al pelirrojo, si alguien amenazara con destruir a sus amigos y conocidos el también haría todo lo posible para evitarlo. Y a decir verdad él ya conocía cómo era perder a todos tus seres amados en segundos así que entendía la desesperación del otro.

Con todo aquello había llegado a comprenderlo y de cierta manera perdonarlo aunque aún no estaba seguro de que quería hacer, esa mañana le habían tomado un poco de sangre para saber si realmente había quedado en estado.

Gray aún no estaba seguro de que eso fuera posible pero de así serlo aún no sabía cómo lo tomaría o que haría. Si tenía un hijo de ese hombre, en caso de que eso fuera algo posible, ¿qué pasaría después?

El chico parecía ser buena persona y hasta ahora lo había tratado bastante bien incluso había comenzado a agradarle un poco pero no estaba seguro de que haría. Tendría al hijo, el no mataría a alguien de su sangre pero, ¿podría simplemente entregárselo a Makoto y volver a su vida normal?

¿Tendría que quedarse con él y criar a su hijo? En ese caso, ¿jamás volvería a ver a sus amigos? Se sentía tan confundido y perdido además de que comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo un poco extraño, y más con la sola idea de que todo lo que había dicho el pelirrojo resultara ser cierto.

Él seguía sin creerlo del todo por supuesto, era absurdo, imposible, una locura. Y aún así sonaba tan cierto que un escalofrió recorría su espalda al escucharlo.

Continúo leyendo la segunda parte del libro que recién había terminado, valla que estaba interesante, moría por leer cuando le dieran su merecido al presidente que había llegado a odiar.

Estaba tan entretenido en su lectura que no se dio cuenta de que en momento alguien entró a la habitación hasta que sintió un peso extra hundiendo la cama a su derecha.

Al girar su rostro se encontró con un muy alegre y animado pelirrojo con una hoja en su mano. El mayor le sonrió sinceramente y sin previo aviso se lanzó a abrazarlo fuertemente.

Makoto: Aún no puedo creerlo pero es seguro, estas esperando un bebé

Gray: ¿S-Seguro que es seguro?

Makoto: Si, te hemos hecho un análisis de sangre y ha salido positivo.

Gray: D-De acuerdo… ¿ahora qué?

Makoto: Bueno yo entiendo que es algo, un cambio muy drástico en tu vida pero en verdad no sabes cuan feliz me haría que lo tuvieras.

Gray: ¿Me estás preguntando ahora si quiero tenerlo?

Makoto: Bueno supongo que sí, me he sentido bastante mal por haberte forzado a embarazarte y ahora que te lo explique todo quisiera que aceptaras tenerlo pero tampoco voy a obligarte.

Gray: Y que harías si me niego.

El chico puso una mirada triste y bajo el rostro provocando que Gray se sintiera extrañamente culpable a pesar de no haber hecho nada malo.

Makoto: No lo sé, realmente no lo sé, supongo que tendría que pensar en algo pero ya tengo menos de un año para evitar que el trono pase a manos de Yamato. Te entenderé si no quieres es una gran responsabilidad pero no solo lo necesito, realmente me ilusiona la idea de ser padre.

Gray: ¿En verdad? ¿Entonces no lo haces solo para recuperar tu trono?

Makoto: ¡Por supuesto que no! Jamás traería a este mundo una vida que no estuviera dispuesto a amar y cuidar. Realmente lo deseo.

Gray: Entonces espero que tengas mucho por darle.

Makoto: ¿Vas a tenerlo?

Gray: Bueno no pensaba matar a alguien de mi propia sangre además ya te tomaste la molestia de embarazarme supongo que puedo tenerlo, sólo porque no lo mataría.

Makoto sonrió nuevamente con aún más emoción y lo abrazó nuevamente estrujándolo fuertemente pero con cuidado para no lastimarlo. El pelirrojo le agradeció varias veces y lo volvió a abrazar otras más antes de irse, no sin antes prometerle todas las comodidades y cuidados para el embarazo.

Así pasaron varias semanas en las que Gray siguió encerrado en esa habitación, ciertamente no podía quejarse tenia comida gourmet servida en cama, todo lo necesario para vivir y si se le antojaba algo o necesitaba cualquier cosa se la daban en segundos.

Ya había pedido un par de cosas para entretenerse ya que aunque los libros eran buenos a ratos se aburría. Había comenzado a pintar, al inicio no era muy bueno pero a su pensar estaba mejorando, al menos ahora si parecía una playa y no un conjunto de manchas.

También estaba aprendiendo a tejer, aunque en principio le había parecido actividad de niñas la idea que le había dado Makoto de hacerle algo al bebé lo había motivado para aprender a hacerlo, aunque no es como si fuera a ser una madre de hogar o algo así, sólo era por aburrimiento.

En esas semanas había empezado a presentar muy ligeramente un par de síntomas que el médico que lo visitaba dos veces por semana aseguraba eran normales del embarazo.

El primero habían sido los mareos, no eran muy fuertes ni tampoco frecuentes pero en una que otra ocasión se habían presentado, el otro síntoma si era un poco más molesto, las náuseas.

Si, las malditas nauseas, por fortuna aún no se presentaban demasiado pero realmente había sentido más de una vez que realmente vomitaría.

Y así continuaron pasando las semanas sin demasiados contratiempos, Gray cada vez sentía más hambre y un pequeño bultito comenzaba a querer asomarse en su vientre.

Si aún tenía dudas, después de la treceava semana su pancita había decidido mostrarse y además había venido acompañada de pequeños y redondeados pechos, oh sí.

A Gray le había aterrado la idea desde la primera vez que le había molestado su pecho cuando el médico le explicó que el dolor que sentía era a causa del lento crecimiento de su pecho.

Al parecer le crecerían debido a que ahí se almacenaría leche que más tarde le daría a su bebé, a Gray por supuesto no le había agradado nada la idea pero ya no había como arrepentirse.

Así que para su treceava semana de embarazo, sin que el supiera con seguridad cuantas habían pasado claro está, Gray ya se había convencido por completo de que estaba esperando un bebé.

Makoto y él se habían vuelto un poco más cercanos esas semanas, el mayor lo visitaba seguido siempre que no tenía trabajo que hacer y se la pasaban conversando para conocerse mejor.

El pelirrojo le había platicado como era el reino donde había crecido, quienes eran sus mejores amigos, sus cosas favoritas, todas las mascotas que tenía, al parecer el chico tenía debilidad por los animalitos sin casa así que siempre que encontraba uno en sus viajes lo lleva a su reino.

Ambos tenían cosas en común sobre todo los hobbies y uno que otro gusto por lo que Gray no había tardado en ganarle cierto aprecio al pelirrojo. Estaba seguro de que podrían ser buenos amigos y llevarse bien.

El pelirrojo ya le había comprado un par de cosas al bebé según le había dicho a Gray le preparaba una hermosa habitación para su llegada pero se reusaba a mostrársela hasta que estuviera lista.

También le había dado ya varios regalos al propio azabache, varias golosinas que en su vida jamás había conocido y que de ese momento en adelante jamás podría dejar de comer y algunas cosas con que entretenerse.

Unos de sus favoritos era un cubo con varios cuadritos de colores que debías mover para que las caras de cubo quedaran de distintos colores, se había tardado pero había logrado completarlo y era uno de los juguetes que más tenía entre sus manos durante el día.

Pero había un par de cosas que molestaban a Gray. La primera es que se sentía bastante femenino, no solo por el hecho de estar embarazado, su recamara por ejemplo no era la más varonil del mundo y sus ropas mucho menos.

También solía sonrojase sin poder evitarlo como un idiota cada vez que Makoto le tomaba la mano, o le daba un obsequio, un abrazo, una caricia o cuando estaba presente en sus chequeos médicos.

¡Era una estupidez! ¿Cómo podía sonrojarse por esas boberías? Seguro era culpa del embarazo, esa era la única explicación lógica.

Otra cosa que le molestaba era el hecho de no ver a sus amigos, ni siquiera sabía si lo buscaban, quería creer que si lo estaban haciendo aunque ya habían tardado en encontrarle.

No es que quisiera realmente irse, porque se sentía extrañamente a gusto ahí pero Fairy Tail era su familia y claro que como tal los extrañaba.

Se preguntaba como estarían y qué pensarían de él si lo vieran así, quizás si lo pensaba mejor no era buena idea que lo encontraran.

No volvió a pensar en ello hasta dos meses después cuando algo inesperado para el azabache sucedió.


	4. Chapter 4

Ese día había sido un día "normal" para el azabache, al menos lo normal que podía ser siendo él un doncel con 5 meses de embarazo.

Makoto había estado con él por la mañana y habían tenido sexo, pero únicamente por qué el medico lo había recomendado para que se ensanchara su canal de parto y por qué así el pelirrojo podía masajearle su pecho...

Definitivamente había perdido la cabeza en cuanto se había embarazado, no solo había aceptado tener al bebé, sino que se había quedado ahí tranquilamente, se había hecho amigo de su captor y había aceptado seguir todas y cada una de las instrucciones del médico que lo visitaba con frecuencia.

Se tomaba su té para los mareos y las náuseas cada mañana, cada tercer día él y Makoto copulaban, sólo por el bien del bebé claro está, y seguido Makoto le daba masajes.

No solo en el pecho, pero definitivamente eran los más frecuentes, según el doctor además de ayudar a disminuir cualquier molestia que su crecimiento pudiera producir estimulaban su producción de leche.

Leche de la cual ya le habían salido un par de gotas en algunas ocasiones manchando su sostén porque, por imposible que parezca, Gray Fullbuster se había dejado convencer de usar sostén.

Así que ahora aparte de los ridículamente femeninos kimonos floreados que usaba también debajo de estos había un sostén para evitar que le molestara el peso de su recién adquirido pecho.

¿Cómo había llegado a caer tan bajo? No lo entendía, quizás todo era un bizarro sueño pero había tenido que descartar esa posibilidad por varias razones, entre ellas todo el tiempo que ya había pasado.

Gray comenzaba a preguntarse qué había pasado con su gremio, 5 meses era un largo tiempo sin saber nada de ellos, ¿habrían creído que había muerto y ya no lo buscaban?

¿Lo habían buscado en primer lugar? Le daba tristeza pensarlo pero comenzaba a creer que realmente había sucedido de esa manera.

Él no tenía pensado escapar y tampoco quería que sus amigos lastimaran a Makoto o creyeran que le había hecho daño pero ciertamente esperaba al menos saber de ellos.

Suspiró pesadamente sin darse cuenta, pero al instante negó con la cabeza, todo estaba bien, era mejor así, de ese modo no lo verían en esa vergonzosa posición y podría contar algo distinto sobre su desaparición, algo menos penoso, un secuestro extraterrestre quizás.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que justo esa misma tarde un acelerado pelirrosa abriría la puerta de su habitación, pero esa es historia para un poco más tarde...

Justo en ese momento se encontraba intentando bajar el intenso sonrojo que seguramente pintaba su rostro entero. ¿Y por qué se había sonrojado de esa manera?

Por qué Makoto lo había besado, si, el pelirrojo lo había besado mientras tenían sexo, había sido un beso suave y tierno, un beso sincero y lleno de cariño.

Pero sobretodo ese beso, había sido su primer beso. Parecía una completa tontería y estaba seguro de que todo era culpa de sus locas hormonas de embarazado pero ese beso le había hecho ¿feliz? Si, podría decirse.

No estaba completamente seguro de lo que sentía por Makoto, pero a esas alturas ciertamente podía estaba seguro de al menos tenerle un fuerte cariño.

Estaba inmerso en esos pensamientos cuando escucho como la puerta se abría, Makoto se había ido hace ya un largo rato y le parecía extraño que volviera ese mismo día cuando se había despedido con un "hasta mañana", ¿entonces que hacia ahí?

Quizás había olvidado algo, estaba por levantarse a recibirlo aún con su sonrojo, cuando en lugar de la conocida cabellera pelirroja lo que se asomo fue una mata de cabello ¿rosa?

Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que el color se le bajara en segundos, la primera frase dicha por el conocido pelirrosa fue la que dejó a Gray en completo shock.

Natsu: ¡Tranquila onee-san te sacaré de aquí en un momento!

¿Onee-san? ¿Acaso el idiota de Natsu había perdido la vista? ¿Cómo había podido confundirlo con una mujer? No tuvo tiempo de contestarle pues el dragón slayer se posiciono frente a él y comenzó a ¿olfatearlo?

Natsu: Oye onee-san ¿Por qué hueles como mi compañero de equipo? ¿Lo conoces? Es un bastardo cabeza de hielo de cabello obscuro con tendencia stripper y una marca azul en el pecho.

Gray: Oye, idiota ¡SOY YO! ¡Y no soy ningún bastardo stripper!

Natsu: ¿G-Gray? ¿Estás de joda cierto? ¡Esto debe ser un disfraz o algo, te ves ridículo así!

Gray: N-No es ningún disfraz... ¡Tú eres el idiota que me confundiste!

Natsu: ¿¡Y cómo demonios no iba a hacerlo si andas por ahí pareciendo una tía y además te vez gordo!?

Gray: No estoy… gordo y no parezco mujer. _-suspiró-_ Es una historia muy larga y algo complicada.

Natsu: Bien entonces habla, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí y por qué te vez así?

Gray: P-Pues hace unos meses creo, unas personas me trajeron aquí porque querían ayuda en algo... resulta que soy una clase de... persona que... am bueno... u-un doncel, supongo que no sabes que es, yo tampoco lo sabía.

Natsu: Aja y ¿Qué con que seas eso?

Gray: B-Bueno un doncel es un hombre q-que puede tener… q-que puede t-tener hijos… y b-bueno uno de ellos necesitaba que tuviera a su hijo así que….

Natsu: Pffffffffff Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Solo di que comiste demasiado y listo no tienes por qué mentirme.

Gray no supo porque, quizás las hormonas y sus estúpidas emociones de embarazado, pero en ese momento además de sentir ganas de golpear al pelirrosa sintió ganas de llorar, mismas que contuvo porque Natsu ya lo veía suficientemente patético como para además ponerse a llorar como Magdalena frente a él.

Gray: ¡No estoy mintiendo! Enserio estoy embarazado de 5 meses, mira dame tu mano, compruébalo por ti mismo.

Natsu: ¿¡Estás loco!?

Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse Gray tomó su mano y la puso sobre su estómago donde a los pocos momentos el pelirrosa sintió un extraño movimiento viniendo de ahí.

Natsu: ¿QUÉ MIERDA FUE ESO?

Gray: Mi bebé pateando, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Natsu: No sé qué demonios fue eso pero ese "algo" que tienes ahí, sea lo que sea, me da escalofríos.

Gray nuevamente se sintió ofendido por las palabras del pelirrosa, ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamar a su bebé "algo" y dudar tanto de él? Sabía que era algo increíble pero él no mentía.

Estaba tan metido en su debate mental entre si golpear al mago de fuego o no, que no se percató de en qué momento el pelirrosa posó sus manos en su pecho, apretándolo logrando sacarle accidentalmente un pequeño gemido de sorpresa.

Natsu: ¿Qué diablos? Estas se ven muy reales y se sienten como las de Lucy.

El pelirrosa siguió moviendo sus manos alrededor del pecho contrario apretándolo consiguiendo sacar, sin darse cuenta, más gemidos del azabache que por la sorpresa no había reaccionado hasta que en uno de esos movimientos Natsu le apretó con más fuerza los pechos.

Al hacerlo consiguió accidentalmente que el azabache soltara un quejido y que se le saliera algo de leche. Gray entonces completamente sonrojado le dio un manotazo a Natsu alejando sus manos de su pecho.

Gray: S-Son reales idiota así que deja de hacer eso.

Natsu: ¿Por qué se sintió mojadito?

Gray: ¡No te importa y ahora voltéate que debo cambiarme por tu culpa!

Natsu: ¿Por qué tienes que cambiarte? Y que importa si te veo, siempre te desnudas enfrente de todos como si nada, ¿por qué ahora de la nada te avergüenza hacerlo?

Gray ¡Sólo hazlo y deja de ser un idiota!

Natsu: Pfff bien como quieras princesa de hielo, ya ni por que vine a rescatarte.

Gray: ¡Cómo si necesitara que un idiota como tú me rescatara y no me llames así!

Natsu: Cómo sea solo apresúrate.

Natsu se giró dándole la espalda y Gray rápidamente tomó un sostén nuevo de la cajonera y un kimono rojo que recientemente le había obsequiado Makoto del armario.

Se limpió aprisa la poca leche que Natsu había conseguido sacarle cuando le había apretado y se cambió de ropas comenzando a dudar si echar al pelirrosa y seguir con su tranquila vida en aquel lugar.

Makoto jamás en todo ese tiempo le había hecho llorar, ni una sola vez y mucho menos le habría lastimado o insultado, el chico era un mar de amabilidad.

Gray: Ya estoy listo. Y bien... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?

Natsu: ¡Eres un malagradecido! Vine a buscarte por qué los del gremio están muertos de preocupación por ti incluso Lucy, Juvia y otras chicas han estado llorando porque no vuelves.

Gray: ¿En verdad han llorado por mí?

Natsu: Si, cómo desapareciste de la nada sin dejar rastro todos te creyeron muerto o al menos en mal estado.

Gray: Lo lamento, no había podido salir a verlos y no pensé que estarían así de preocupados por mí.

Natsu: ¿Entonces qué esperas? ¡Vamos!

Gray: ¿Irnos?

Natsu: ¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo pensabas que verías a todos, telepáticamente? Corre no sé cuándo se van a dar cuenta de que entre, tuve que desmayar a algunas personas para entrar aquí.

Gray: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo eran? No les hiciste daño ¿verdad?

Natsu: Enserio que te hicieron algo raro aquí, estas actuando como loco. No mate a nadie, sólo los desmaye ¿Y yo que voy a saber cómo se veían? ¡No me detuve a presentarme con ellos, idiota!

Gray: B-Bien entonces… tenemos que irnos ¿cierto? Supongo que si… bueno iré contigo, sólo para ver a los chicos, no quiero que sigan preocupados.

Natsu: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dudas, acaso pensabas quedarte?

Gray: B-bueno yo… ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia sólo cierra la boca y vámonos ya cerebro de flama!

Natsu: De verdad que te has vuelto toda una tía...

Gray: ¡Cierra la boca, no soy para nada una mujer!


	5. Chapter 5

Gray no sólo comenzaba a extrañar al pelirrojo, sino que se estaba comenzado a arrepentir de haber aceptado acompañar al mago de fuego.

El pelirrosa no sólo no había tenido ninguna clase de consideración con él haciéndolo caminar descalzo por varios kilómetros sin tomar en cuenta su embarazo, sino que también se la habían pasado discutiendo.

Y de esas discusiones el azabache ya varias veces había estado al borde del llanto, sino hubiera sido por su orgullo se habría tirado al piso a llorar como sus hormonas le dictaban desde los primeros 5 minutos.

Aparte de todo aquello y los insultos que tenía que aguantarle, al idiota de fuego se le había ocurrido seguir "comprobando" si su pecho era real o no y más de una vez tuvo que gritarle y apartar sus manos a fuerza para evitar que le sacara leche nuevamente.

Definitivamente Natsu no sabía nada sobre cómo tratar personas embarazadas y lo peor de todo es que había considerado hacerlo caminar hasta Magnolia.

Si, el muy idiota por su fobia a los transportes había decidido caminar todo el trayecto de dos días a pie hasta el gremio, por supuesto que Gray se negó y terminaron tomando el tren que solamente hacia un par de horas.

¡Makoto nunca lo habría hecho caminar tanto provocándole un tremendo dolor de piernas, espalda, cadera, y prácticamente de todo su cuerpo! Estaba seguro que el pelirrojo hubiera hecho que lo cargaran antes de hacerlo caminar estando embarazado.

Definitivamente extrañaba al pelirrojo. ¡Tenia tantas ganas de uno de los chocolates que le había obsequiado la semana pasada!

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que el tren al fin se detuvo y aparte de todo tuvo que arrastrar de la bufanda al pelirrosa para evitar que se quedara en el tren, aunque se vio bastante tentado a dejarlo ahí.

Caminaron hasta el gremio y Gray fue objeto de varias miradas durante el trayecto, la mayoría amables, otras extrañadas y otras simplemente curiosas.

Había esperado un poco más de revuelo debido a su apariencia siendo un hombre embarazado en kimono caminando sin zapatos por ahí, pero definitivamente se alegraba de no tener que soportar tanto drama.

Entonces su mente comenzó a hacer caos ¿Qué dirían todos cuando lo vieran? ¿Pensarían que era un raro, un fenómeno como Natsu había dicho? ¿También le dirían que parecía mujer y se reirían de él?

Todo aquello comenzó a deprimirlo, Natsu no había reaccionado nada bien al verlo y todo el camino le había seguido molestando diciéndole que era un raro y que realmente parecía una chica.

Gray no pensaba admitirlo y en su mente se aseguraba una y otra vez que solo era la típica estupidez de Natsu hablando por él pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse un tanto inseguro y temeroso.

Estando frente al edificio sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a temblarle levemente y como un nudo se formaba en su garganta ¿Y si había sido una mala idea?

Negó con la cabeza varias veces, estos eran sus amigos de toda la vida, su familia. ¡Claro que iban a aceptarlo y recibirlo con los brazos abiertos!

Y si no…. bueno aún tenía a Makoto para consolarlo ¿cierto? Pero era seguro que eso no pasaría, quizás algunos si se burlarían de él y quizá otros dudarían en principio pero sabía que eventualmente lo aceptarían.

Aferrándose a esa esperanza siguió caminando con su corazón acelerándose a cada paso que daba y entonces se detuvo.

Se detuvo y retrocedió rápidamente sorprendiendo al pelirrosa que iba caminando a su lado. Entraría pero primero quería verse el mismo, ver su reflejo en alguna parte.

Quizás así comprendería porque Natsu llevaba tanto rato molestándole y agarrándole los pechos cada que tenía oportunidad, aunque por lo segundo ya lo había tachado simplemente de pervertido.

Caminó entonces hasta llegar al lago, seguido de cerca por el confundido dragón slayer que le hablaba una y otra vez aunque había decidido ignorarle.

Cuando finalmente estuvo frente al lago y se vio, no se reconoció por completo, sí que se veía diferente. Su cabello había crecido, le llegaba debajo de los hombros y enmarcaba sutilmente su rostro.

Su cuerpo se veía bastante femenino, más con el kimono ocultando sus brazos y piernas, solo mostrando la silueta de sus pechos y de su pancita. Su piel se veía clara y tersa como porcelana.

Tenía en sus mejillas un ligero tono rosado que también pintaba sus labios. Tenía una apariencia tan inocente y hasta ¿hermosa?

Jamás lo diría en voz alta pero aunque quisiera negarlo, de cierta manera, con cierto ángulo, quizá con poca luz, podía tal vez verse como una chica embarazada.

¡Pero igual seguía siendo un hombre sin importar que tan lindo o embarazado o lo que fuera se viera! Suspiró profundamente, bueno, siempre podía cortar su cabello, ejercitarse de nuevo y cambiar sus ropas.

Siguió parado ahí durante varios minutos hasta que escuchó lo que parecían ser caballos acercándose a toda velocidad. Giró para ver que sucedía y sintió su corazón latir fuertemente cuando sobre el primer cabello pudo ver a un conocido hombre de cabellos rojizos.

El pelirrojo y su escolta cabalgaron hasta quedar frente a ambos magos y Makoto se bajó rápidamente de su caballo caminando hacia Gray.

Makoto: ¡Gray! Gracias a dios que te encuentras a salvo, temía que algo malo te hubiera pasado.

Natsu: ¿Quién mierda eres tú? ¡¿Es quién te tenía encerrado?!

Gray: B-Bueno s-si algo así p-pero…

Natsu entonces creyendo que era un enemigo se puso en defensa dispuesto a atacar al pelirrojo y estaba a segundos de lanzársele encima cuando los gritos histéricos del azabache lo hicieron detenerse.

Gray: ¡NO, NATSU! ¡No le hagas daño!

Natsu: ¿Estás loco? ¡Pero si él te tenía encerrado ahí!

Gray: Si, pero no era del todo contra mi voluntad. Necesito hablar con él déjame hacerlo, espérame en el gremio.

Natsu: ¿Qué? ¿Pero que harás si te ataca?

Makoto: ¡Yo jamás lo atacaría!

Gray: No va a lastimarme, nunca haría algo así. Sólo vete yo me ocupo.

Natsu más a fuerza que por gusto terminó regresando hacia el gremio aunque intentando no perder de vista al que creía era un enemigo.

Gray suspiró con cansancio Natsu podía ser una verdadera molestia si se lo proponía pero sabía que se preocupaba por él y que solo había intentado ayudarlo.

Dejando al pelirrosa de lado por el momento se giró para ver a Makoto y a su escolta, sonrojándose levemente, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo a un lugar un poco más alejado.

Makoto: ¿Por qué huiste? ¿Te hice algo malo? ¿Fue por el beso?

Gray: No, no hiciste nada malo. Y no fue por el…beso. Quería ver a mis amigos, sé que acepté quedarme contigo hasta que naciera él bebé pero realmente tenía ganas de verlos y al parecer ellos han estado muy preocupados por mí.

Makoto: Creo que lo entiendo, pero podrías habérmelo dicho.

Gray: Lo sé y ahora lo estoy haciendo, yo…. voy a volver contigo. Pero no sólo quiero quedarme hasta que nazca el bebé, q-quiero criarlo… contigo.

Makoto: ¿Enserio? Puedes hacerlo, yo estoy más que feliz de tenerte conmigo todo el tiempo que tú quieras.

Gray: B-Bueno yo pienso hacerlo pero antes quiero poner algunas condiciones.

Makoto: Te escucho.

Gray: Primero debes quitarme este collar, no voy a irme, lo usare magia, sé que es malo para él bebé.

Makoto: Bien, no tengo problema con eso, había pensado en quitártelo hace mucho pero como no pensé que te molestara lo pospuse.

Gray: Gracias. Segunda condición, no quiero estar encerrado, quiero poder salir de vez en cuando y poder visitar a mis amigos.

Makoto: Bueno yo en verdad sólo quiero que estés seguro, quiero protegerte, quizá no era la manera correcta pero creí que era lo mejor. No tengo problema, siempre y cuando vallas en compañía de una escolta cuando salgas.

Gray: Errrrr… de acuerdo… y una última condición…

Makoto: ¿Cuál es?

Gray se sonrojó ante lo que pensaba hacer, tomó la mano del pelirrojo y después la jaló un poco para atraerlo y así lograr su cometido. Besarlo, un beso suave y tierno.

Makoto: Me gusta esa condición.

Y tomando al azabache de la cintura correspondió con más fuerza el beso volviéndolo apasionado y poco a poco comenzaron a profundizarlo más. Makoto lamió levemente los labios de Gray pidiendo así que los abriera para dar paso a un beso más fogoso.

Gray por su parte hizo lo pedido y abrió los labios dejando que ambas lenguas se juntaran y comenzaran una lenta danza chocando una contra otra.


	6. Chapter 6

Gray: ¡Por dios! Jamás dejaran de molestarme.

Makoto: Oh vamos no fue tan malo, la mayoría se veían felices por ti. Solo una chica se puso a llorar como histérica y algunos tardaron un poco en absorber la información.

Gray: Sabia que Juvia lloraría pero no creí que tanto, y claro que fue malo, Gajeel y Loke no dejaron de reír por horas y él idiota de Natsu siguió molestándome con su _"serás mami y esposa" "eres toda una princesita de hielo" "tienes las tetas más grandes que Levi"_ ¡Enserio que es un idiota!

Makoto: Bueno pero se preocupan por ti, la chica de armadura incluso me amenazó de muerte.

Gray: ¿Y lo dices tan tranquilamente?

Makoto: Bueno, me pareció un gesto adorable.

Gray: Erza es todo menos adorable cuando se enoja…. bueno al menos todo termino bien y te recuerdo que me prometiste dejar que los visitara seguido.

Makoto: Claro, pero te recuerdo a ti que iras con escolta.

Gray: De acuerdo p-pero sólo es por qué me preocupa la seguridad del bebé, no es como si yo los necesitara…

Ambos siguieron conversando amenamente mientras regresaban en un carruaje al castillo de Makoto que por primera vez Gray observaba a detalle, y pensar que llevaba ahí dentro unos 5 meses…

El lugar era majestuoso y ciertamente gigantesco, tendría que dar un par de vueltas por ahí ahora que volvieran ya que Makoto había prometido dejarlo andar libremente por los pasillos.

En cuanto volvieron a su habitación Gray sintió su sonrojo volver de improviso al sentir un par de labios sobre los suyos y unos fuertes brazos sostenerlo por la cintura.

Makoto: Esta vez quiero intentar algo nuevo, quiero hacerte el amor, realmente hacerte mío.

Gray enrojeció aún más al escuchar esas palabras y simplemente se dejó guiar por el pelirrojo que lo recostó con suavidad en la cama posicionándose con cuidado sobre él.

Makoto deshizo el nudo del kimono de Gray y lo abrió dejándolo únicamente en ropa interior, misma que no tardo mucho tiempo en desaparecer.

Los labios del pelirrojo se posicionaron primero en los labios del azabache, que rápidamente los abrió para permitirle un mayor acceso. La lengua del mayor no tardo en unirse a la suya y siguieron con el apasionado beso mientras con sus manos comenzaba a acariciar el cuerpo del azabache.

El mago de hielo no pudo hacer más que suspirar entre besos al sentir tan hábiles manos tocando cada centímetro de su piel haciéndolo sentir una agradable calidez con cada caricia.

Las manos del pelirrojo entonces se posicionaron sobre los pequeños pechos del azabache y con suavidad comenzó a masajearlos con sus dígitos provocando pequeños gemidos en el menor.

Makoto entonces dejo sus labios y comenzó a recorrer entre besos el cuerpo del menor comenzando con su barbilla, bajando a su cuello, donde dejo pequeñas marcas al succionar un poco en este entre besos y siguiendo el camino.

Cuando llego a su pecho hizo un espacio entre sus dedos que masajeaban constantemente el pecho del azabache y con sumo deleite comenzó a probar sus pequeños y rosados botones de los cuales escurrían pequeñas gotas de dulce leche.

Gray suspiró y gimió con más fuerza al sentir la cálida boca del otro cerrándose en uno de sus expuestos pezones y sintió que enloquecía cuando la lengua de este comenzó a formar círculos rodeando su tetilla.

Makoto por su parte se sentía extasiado por probar el dulce sabor que tenían los botoncitos que con tanto deleite probaba cambiando cada tanto de uno a otro.

Pocos momentos después siguió con su camino de besos bajando por el medianamente abultado vientre del mago de hielo y repartiendo varios besos alrededor de este además de tiernas palabras cariñosas para el pequeño o pequeña que se encontraba ahí.

Entonces se detuvo llegando al destino deseado. El ya bastante despierto miembro del azabache, el cual tomó con cuidado entre sus manos antes de comenzar a probarlo con suavidad.

Gray se sintió en el cielo cuando los labios de Makoto se posaron sobre su virilidad y gimió con locura cuando la lengua del mismo comenzó a recorrer pausadamente la longitud de su miembro.

Por supuesto que con tantas atenciones hacia su persona no tardo mucho antes de que el azabache terminara por correrse en la boca del otro, quien por supuesto se alegró de probar tan delicioso manjar, todo lo que el menor producía le parecía exquisito y no pensaba desperdiciarlo.

Continuando sus atenciones hacia el miembro del menor, el pelirrojo comenzó un suave y tortuoso vaivén subiendo y bajando su mano por la longitud de su miembro mientras comenzaba a introducir uno de sus dedos a la estrecha cavidad.

Makoto con sumo cuidado y ayudándose de la ahora natural lubricación del mago de hielo comenzó a preparar su entrada con sus dedos introduciendo uno por uno pausadamente y simulando pequeñas embestidas con los mismos.

Gray al sentirlo comenzó a chillar de placer, era demasiado, sentía ese placentero cosquilleo formándose en su vientre pero a diferencia de las otras ocasiones esta vez todo su cuerpo se sentía en completo éxtasis.

El azabache apenas y podía coordinar su respiración entre tantas sensaciones y moría por sentir al otro tomando su cuerpo como nunca antes.

Estando satisfecho con el nivel de lubricación y seguro de que no lastimaría al menor Makoto sacó lentamente los tres dedos que jugueteaban en el interior del menor y los sustituyo con su extensa virilidad.

Con movimientos pausados pero seguros se introdujo por completo en el azabache, compartiendo gemidos con él mismo al sentir la estreches del menor rodeándole deliciosamente.

Estando ambos completamente excitados comenzaron con la danza de embestidas que a diferencia de las otras ocasiones estaban llenas de pasión y fuerza.

Makoto siguió masajeando con su mano la extensión palpitante de Gray mientras que con sus caderas se impulsaba para aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas. Ambos gemían y el cuerpo de Gray temblaba y sudaba de placer nublando su vista y obligándolo a apretar entre sus dedos las sabanas bajo él.

Con su mano libre Makoto recorrió el cuerpo del azabache acariciando primero su mejilla después su pecho y terminando en su vientre.

Continúo con las cariñosas y suaves caricias por unos momentos antes de pasar su mano a la cadera del menor y utilizarla como soporte para aumentar la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas.

No tardo mucho antes de que ambos terminaran derramándose, Gray en la mano del pelirrojo y Makoto en el interior del azabache.

Con la respiración de ambos agitada y sus cuerpos bañados en sudor el mayor salió cuidadosamente del azabache para proceder a recostarse a su lado, tomando su mano en el proceso.

Makoto: Creo que me he enamorado de ti.

Gray: Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que yo también te amo.

Y compartiendo algunas risitas Makoto le dio otro suave beso en los labios antes de cubrir a ambos con la sábana y dejarse llevar por el cansancio.

Así transcurrieron rápidamente los últimos 4 meses del embarazo de Gray. En ese tiempo el azabache visito un par de veces a sus amigos y tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a los padres de su ahora prometido.

Por supuesto que en ese tiempo Gray también hizo muchas cosas de provecho, entre ellas terminar de tejer algunas prendas para su hijo y mejorar sus dotes artísticas en la pintura.

El parto sobra decir que fue la experiencia más dolorosa que haya vivido en su vida pero también fue la más maravillosa. Gray no pudo contener el llanto al mirar a su pareja cargando a su pequeño bebé recién nacido mientras se lo acercaba.

Tuvieron un varón, uno muy hermoso si podía decirlo. El pequeño había sacado el rojizo cabello de su padre y los expresivos y azul profundo ojos de su "madre".

El pequeño Ren, como lo habían nombrado, era el centro de atención en todas partes. En el gremio las chicas se habían derretido de ternura al conocerlo y en el reino todos lo habían celebrado.

La vida de Gray dio un enorme cambio en ese año pero por supuesto que no se arrepentía de nada y mucho menos al ver el rostro sonriente de su pequeño hijo.

Cuando su bebé tenía unos meses de nacido se realizó la boda de casamiento de ambos y así se hizo completamente oficial el reinado de Makoto.

Por supuesto que el hermano de este no lo había tomado tan bien, pero había terminado por tener que aceptarlo y hasta se había encariñado con el pequeño Ren.

Y así pasaron dos años y medio en los que Gray creyó que no podía ser más feliz hasta que recibió la noticia que completo su cuadro de felicidad.

¡Estaba nuevamente embarazado! Makoto tampoco pudo contener la alegría al enterarse y cuido de él con el mismo cuidado que la primera vez hasta que nació la pequeña Mei una hermosa niña de cabello azabache y ojos dorados.

Gray decidió dedicarse por completo a sus pequeños aunque claro que nunca dejó de lado a sus amigos que gustosamente lo recibían varias veces al año.

Esa noche cuando observo al hombre que dormía a su lado y el anillo en su dedo, cuando contemplo los hermosos rostros de sus pequeños, recordando toda la felicidad que lo rodeaba fue cuando Gray finalmente le susurro a las estrellas. -"No hay nada más perfecto que esto."


End file.
